


Nico gets lucky in the end

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Formula 1 RPF, lewis hamilton - Fandom, nico rosberg - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Nico cannot stop thinking about the Qualifying, Lewis knows his way to change that...(Fluff, pre-slash)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Fic concerning the events of the weekend, please leave kudos/comment if you like it <3 :)

When Nico woke up he could feel a dull pain in his head, increasing in intensity with every heartbeat.  
After the Mexican Qualifying he had had a hard time trying to fall asleep, with all the things that went wrong still on his mind and all the faults he had made playing on his mind again and again.  
He had gotten lucky in the end though; finishing second right behind his teammate wasn't exactly what he had hoped for before the weekend but after the events of the training sessions he had known that he should be pretty damn happy with the results.

Nico kept his eyes closed, trying to think of all the good moments he had experienced during this season and motivating himself to give his best today.  
He knew he could do it, Lewis was not in an unbeatable state and the fulfilling of his lifelong dream was more reachable than ever.  
But he had disappointed the team yesterday, that was for sure. Yes, the last run had been really good but what would have happened if the tires hadn't been on perfect temperature or if someone crashed? If he hadn't been able to go for a second lap?  
Nico cringed.  
He did not even want to think about it but once again self doubt was eating him up from the inside.  
But just when Q2 was starting to play tricks on his mind again, he could feel something warm wrapping itself around his body and fingertips as soft as feathers ghosted over the skin of his chest.  
"Morning, Britney", a hoarse voice whispered and Nico slowly opened one eye, then the other.  
Sprawled out on him was no other than Lewis Hammertime Hamilton who was now carefully pressing a small kiss to Nico's neck.  
"What are you doing here?", was the only thing he came up with and Lewis pulled a face at his words.  
"You are very bad at this 'don't look a gift-horse in the mouth' thing", the Brit grinned and started to lick Nico's collar bones like the tiger he had posted on his dozens of social media accounts lately.  
In the meantime, his puzzled teammate had a hard time suppressing a low moan: "What?!"  
Lewis laughed without making a sound and sent shivers through Nico's body by doing so. A second later, he was looking up at the German with impossibly big eyes and started drawing soothing circles around his nipples.  
"Since you wanted us to book separate hotel rooms for the GP because of your whole concentration thing (I know I can be very distracting)", he grinned, "I let myself in yesterday because you were already asleep. Seriously, Nico, I could hear your snoring in my room across the hallway. Couldn't fall asleep like that, had to do something 'bout that."  
Nico raised an eyebrow at his teammate and let his own hand wander down the dark skinned back of his boyfriend.  
"You sure you didn't come here because you knew I would go crazy after Quali?"  
Lewis grinned: "Nope, sorry, babe."  
"Riiight", Nico smiled down at the Brit and hugged him tighter. Lewis let out a satisfied sigh.  
"Why would I come by to calm you, anyway? I'm trying to win this championship, forming an alliance with the enemy would pretty much be the dumbest thing I could do right now, Britney", Lewis said with an amused smile on his lips that Nico wanted to kiss off.  
"Yes, totally", the German replied and shivered when the other driver blew air over the spot he had licked seconds earlier.  
"I will beat you today, Lewis", he added and his teammate started laughing immediately.  
"You wish, babe. You wish."  
"Hah."  
He pulled Lewis closer so that the Brit was now laying on top of him, his face hovering only inches above his.  
"You realize that I could be the new world champion in a couple of hours?", his gaze was flickering from Lewis' eyes to his lips and back.  
"Hypothetically."  
"And practically, if you finished without a point, _babe_."  
Lewis shrugged: "That won't happen but you know what?"  
"What?"  
"You'd make a pretty sexy wold champion. _My_ world champion", he whispered into Nico's ear and lowered his hips while doing so.

Nico couldn't stop smiling.  
Lewis was a teasing shit, yes, and he could be the one person to destroy his dream, yes, but he was also the only one who could make him feel like that, motivated, ready to beat anything and anyone and most importantly: loved.

**Author's Note:**

> You can comment with a prompt if you want :)  
> (Not just brocedes but pretty much every possible F1 pairing)


End file.
